The present invention relates to a burning cylinder for use in heating apparatuses utilizing flame which is accompanied by generation of heat and luminescence, e.g., oil stove and gas stove, or heating apparatuses utilizing a red-hot material which is accompanied by generation of heat and luminescence, e.g., electric stove.
Heretofore, as burning cylinders of this kind, there are known devices made of transparent glass or devices made of porcelain or glass impregnated with fine grains capable of effecting irregular reflection of rays of light and/or heat rays. However, measurement of rays of light transmitted through these burning cylinders of the prior art has revealed that, among rays of light of the so-called warm color like orange or red that visually give a person a feeling of warmth, are transmitted to the extent of only 1/3 to 1/4. Nevertheless, burning cylinders of the prior art cannot transmit 2/3 to 3/4 of these rays of light.
One object of the present invention is to provide a burning cylinder which is so deviced that light emitted by a heat source generates rays of light to be directly transmitted through a burning cylinder and rays of light to be transmitted through the burning cylinder after being generated from a reflected image formed by reflecting on the inner surface of the burning cylinder once or more than twice, thereby visualizing as if there are plural flames arising from one heat source, and at the same time the shady part is minimized due to light from many directions, thereby making a looker feel more warmth.
The foregoing object can be achieved by providing a burning cylinder wherein at least the inner surface of the base of the cylinder, which is so devised as to surround the heat source to constitute the shell of a burning chamber and formed of a transparent or translucent and highly heat-resisting material, is deposited with a very thin, highly transparent coating layer of metal or coating layer of metallic compound.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a burning cylinder which enables a looker to observe the reflected image formed in the burning cylinder from the surroundings in an enlarged size, thereby making him feel more warmth.
The foregoing object can be achieved by an embodiment of the invention wherein the cylinder is corrugated along the longitudinal direction.
Still further object of the present invention is to provide a burning cylinder which is characterized in that the base is composed of glass or porcelain, the coating layer of metal consists of Ti, Zr or Fe in the form of a simple substance or a mixture of these metals as deposited through vacuum evaporation onto the surface of the base, and the coating layer of metallic compound is formed by spraying a solution of a metal chloride on the surface of the base heated up to a temperature close to the softening point thereof.
The objects and characteristics described above and other characteristics will be self-explanatory when referred to the two embodiments illustrated by the appended drawings.